This invention relates to the field of agricultural implements, and particularly to such implements which are designed for being drawn by a large tractor and working a wide strip of land. Such implements must also be transported along public roads, and, if unmodified, would be so wide that such transport would be forbidden. Accordingly, it is known to construct these implements, by hinging or other means, to enable the width to be considerably reduced. An accepted way of doing this has been to divide the implement into a central body and terminal wings, the latter being hinged to the former so that they can be raised to a vertical position, thus reducing the implement width. This accomplishes the desired change in crosswise dimensions, but is not a very desirable arrangment from the point of view of stability.